User blog:SleepyZeez/Wakfu Live:Background and Lore w/ Troyle and RyF
Feca God: *Can't say much about Feca or Feca God (postponed god content) *Players will have access to a quest line that has different versions of the class (dofus and wakfu) like in Chillberg. Female Foggers: *They have tested it (drawings and sprites) and they can make it but they decided not to (later?) *They are souls injected into stasis mechanics so they really do not have a gender Fogger vs. Steamer: *Steamer = means poop in English so they picked something else Dofuses: *Ogrest has the original 6 *Fake Dofuses (Ice, Cawwot, and others) exist and Ogrest tried to get them Eliatrope as a class: *Only eliatrope in wakfu game is Yugo(the first) so they cannot have a class for them Wakfu-using class (as an element): *Would take anyway from the importance since all classes use wakfu *Eliatropes are supposed to be the only ones to be able to master it Wakfu Season 3: *It will happen, they cannot say more Fighting gods in game: *They mortal *They gain power from other characters that are of that class *Everyone in a certain class is a part of the god in a sense Ecafilp god creation: *He does not know/will not tell *Have a french book on it? Why do Ecafilps look like cats?: *Because there god is a cat Why do we plant seeds of mobs?: *It was the simplest way to replenish monsters in the game (More of a game mechanic) *Did not want to go into something more complicated like entire farms for animals and such How do osa summon gobgobs?: *Osa god is a dragon so followers have dragon blood *This gives them the power to control and summon creatures What happens to cross-breeds (Iop + Feca =?): *Was an april-fools event on it *May come later as a feature Are chafers dead people or monsters: *Are very old soldiers, before even the dofus era *Came back to life by their will to fight *Can be created by magic (Missz Freezz) Where is Dathura? *Cannot say much about it *She fell into the abyss after betraying Ogrest (might come back) Marriage System: *Not decided if it will be added yet Where do dragoturkeys come from?: *They are just normal animals, just domesticated Why is Sufokia exist as a nation when Yugo is still a baby?: *Before Dofus era Sufokia was 1 group of people *One half went full mechanical (Foggers) *Others just used the tech and keep their human form (They are not known to exist at the time of the game) Is Nox a follower of Xelor?: *Did not get his powers from Xelor *Got power from the work he did with wakfu and his passion/madness to reach his goal Why can Wakfu/Dofus players play each other in Krosmaster?: *More of game design *Kros is cross-media, has heroes from both eras *Krosmater arena is a dimension created by Xelor God's followers: *In Dofus the gods are very present in the world *In Wakfu they sort of disappear, but are still there living among us *They are not physically present/not active in Wakfu Children of the gods: *There are many Demi-gods *Some are immortal, some are just alive/dead *More will be explained within 9-12 months Is Goultard a god in this time period?: *He is Iop *He becomes Iop in the series *Anyone can become the "God" Can you change classes?: *It is too late *Do not have to be completely like the god (Alibert) *Only non-incarnated souls can choose what god to follow, you make your choice in incarnam *There are no humans Where did Sufokia and Ankama come from, they were not nations in Dofus: *They were in Dofus, just not huge nations *Ogrest chaos causes people to form these nations/reorganize government Why are Srams in Dofus just bones, but in Wakfu they are people wearing masks?: *Easier for people to relate to the character If I am a godless child and I pray to lenald's god will I become a lenald?: *There is no lenald god *Monsters do not have souls so they do not get to choose a god Is Ogrest with all the dofuses stronger than all the gods put together?: *Cannot say, but he is very very powerful *He will demonstrate this again later (you get back handed off Mt. Zint after Incarnam) Are Osamodas' Dragons connected to Eliatrope Dragons?: *Had 3 dragons *1 split into 4 elemental dragons, one is aquabrial *No connection to Eliatrope, they are not linked to any gods **Eliatrope dofuses are high-tier dofuses like the original 6 Is there more to the World of 12 (more continents and not islands)?: *For now, no The Great Dragon and Goddess: *Created the krosmoz, Goddess = Wakfu, Dragon = Stasis **They are just representations of energies **They are not really a dragon and human **Created the Krosmoz by dancing together *The Great Goddess is the Eliatrope Goddess *No new info, will translate Krosmoz.com later down the road Why did they change Zobal to Masqueraider?: *Zobal is a pun in french, but would not work in english Relics: *Mostly from Dofus, supposed to be old items from that era Sacrier's tattoos: *Was originally supposed to be their own blood, but caused problems in some countries and the anime *So they are now ink tattoos instead How many descendants does Goultard have?: *Not sure, do not have a certain number *Has a dofus series on him Why do some class not change their appearance and some did not?: *Some changed just for a more "fresh" design *More technology as time progress (like Xelors) *Iops are all about fighting so they did not need to evolve/can not *Sadis keep their traditional look/life style Who is stronger Nox or Count Haregbourg?: *Different ways of working, they cannot say *Nox's power was not his own, it was Wakfu/madness *You will fight Count Harebourg again (6-9 months) Why are there no Ouginaks in Wakfu? *Left out in the early development (sprites exist) *Not planned to be added at the moment/no new class Dreggon (Dragon in the ice at Chillberg): *They want to be a mystery, they want players to be asking questions and answer them later (maybe) *May come back with Vulkania Island Why are there no shushus?: *Partially designed *Became makabras *Old demons were removed from Wakfu What class is Joris?: *Will come in 9 months Where are the month's protectors in Wakfu? *Are not present, but are not dead, are kinda like the gods *Wanted them in a questline but removed them *9 months (again) What is under sram's mask?: *Cannot say What happened to Dark Vlad?: *Is one of the personalities of Goultard during his different lives How is Slyargh still alive?: *People on Chillberg were protected from the passing of time, they do not age *Missz Freezz's change of appearance is explained in the in-game books on the island *Whole island was covered in a thick layer of ice during Ogrest Chaos Why are Xelors always the bad guys?: *They are the most likely to go crazy because of there link to/use of time Are there going to be more Q&As? *If the players want it, yes How many of the old gods are still in power/alive when Goultard becomes a god?: *Some of it will be answered in 9 months What are Grambos? *Nox's minions *Kind of like goblins that want to be servants to powerful people Are riktus/some Xelors actually cyclopes? *No, they are just magical helmets Why don’t Sacs have wings and fecas have horns like their gods? *Players of a class are really parts of their god Do the Brotherhood of Tofu exist in Wakfu?: *No, Yugo is still a baby How did male eni's wings get so small? *No real reason Are Sacrier and Iop cousins?: *Are closely related *Sacrier was not a original gods (Sac and Panda joined later, they were heroes) Are there any minor gods in Wakfu?: *Most gods left after Ogrest's chaos out of fear Why do puddlies fight when they are pacifists?: *They only fight when you attack them How do you become a god in Wakfu?: *Be powerful *The god essence has to feel the need to choose your body as a vessel Can Srams become Rouges since they follow the same god?: *Yes, but it is not a feature in Wakfu *May have more side classes like rouge and masq Why are Osa and Foggers related?: *They worship the same god, but the ones in Wakfu are the half of Sufokia that went full mechanical Will they be a roadmap for 2014?: *Yes Fourth Mask for Masq?: *There will be a Masq dungeon *There are the original masks that are very powerful and are not to be used *Then there are the crafted ones that are infused with power Tormentors in Wakfu: *No, but something similar in December (might be the Kros vigilantes) Harebourg's Plans?: *You will know within 3 months *More in 9 months Can a Masq's mask be stolen?: *Yes Category:Blog posts